


Prompt# 66: "Stay over."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Daryl and Setzer consummate their love under the stars.





	Prompt# 66: "Stay over."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parasox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/gifts).



> Cross posted on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Unbeta'd, and truthfully, not very well edited. XD

Daryl climbed back onto the deck of her ship and swiped the back of one hand over her brow. It came away slick with sweat and engine grease, and she could only imagine how horrified her parents would be if they could see how filthy she was right now.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

The entire day had been given over to repairs and upgrades in Daryl’s never ending quest to boost the Falcon’s performance. But even she knew when to rest. She stood there at the prow of her grounded ship, shading her eyes with the grease-coated hand as she scanned the skies for her friend’s ship. 

Setzer should be along soon, and then they could set their plan for the next day. The Blackjack hadn’t required any maintenance today, so he’d been off exploring. Maybe he’d have some stories to share.

She saw a speck on the horizon that she wagered was his ship. After another quarter hour, her guess was confirmed. With an easy smile, she watched it draw nearer. When the boarding ladder dropped just in front of where she stood on her ship’s deck, she frowned in confusion. This wasn’t typical, but Setzer probably had his reasons. 

Daryl grasped the ladder and hoisted herself up until her feet caught the bottom rung. She scaled it easily, having had a lot of practice over the past year. She leapt over the railing and landed in a crouch on the deck. After straightening and brushing some of the dust and grime off her flight suit, Daryl walked over to the helm.

“You rang?” she asked sardonically, quirking a brow.

He grinned in response, and threw the ship into gear, gaining altitude rapidly.

“Uh, where are we going?”

“Have you ever seen the Narshe mountains at sunset?” Setzer answered her question with another question, the scoundrel. “It looks as though the snow is on fire.”

Daryl shrugged. It sounded like as good a way to while away the evening as any other, and the Falcon’s controls were safely locked down. She walked over to stand in the prow, her honey-brown hair streaming behind her like a banner in the strong winds. Closing her dark eyes, she breathed in deeply, letting the air buffet her as it might, drinking in the myriad scents carried on the breeze. There was nothing like flying!

They flew for several hours, and the brilliant sunlight of the afternoon faded into the muted luminescence of evening. Daryl saw mountains that looked like foothills from this distance, and figured they had about another hour until they’d arrive. She ventured below decks and found a bottle of wine, a Vectorian red that the Empire had recently sent Setzer in their continued efforts to recruit him to build ships for their cause. Neither of them had any desire to work for a military power, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy their largess.

Retaking her place at the prow, Daryl popped the cork and tucked it into one of her pockets before drinking directly from the bottle. A bit sweet for her tastes, but not bad. By the time the Blackjack slowed to a halt above the sprawling northern mountain range, the bottle was half gone and Daryl’s cheeks were flushed from more than just the high winds.

Arms slid around her waist; they ended up catching her when she stumbled in her surprise.

“How much have you had to drink, darling?” Setzer asked with a laugh.

 _It’s your touch, not the wine._ “Not that much, but then, I forgot to eat while I was working,” Daryl said.

“If I’d known that, I wouldn’t’ve flown us out to the middle of nowhere.”

“Narshe is right there,” Daryl said acerbically.

“Narshe hardly counts as _somewhere_.”

“Your upbringing is showing.” It was Daryl’s turn to laugh.

“Yours sure isn’t,” Setzer said, his voice full of admiration. “You’re more grease and dirt than clean skin right now.”

Daryl shrugged and took another drink.

Setzer plucked the wine from her hand and set it at their feet. Drawing a cloth from one of his coat pockets, he wiped her face tenderly.

“There. Now I can see you.”

“Thanks,” she muttered self-consciously, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Calloused fingertips curled beneath her chin, tipping her face up until brown eyes met those of scintillating violet. Daryl felt like she was drowning in that fathomless gaze. She knew those eyes could be hard as flint; they could be crafty as as fox.

But right now? They were so full of emotion that it was hard for Daryl to breathe. She certainly couldn’t look away.

“We’re missing the sunset,” she breathed, lifting a hand boldly to cup one of his windburned cheeked.

“I don’t care,” he growled, his arms going around her waist again and jerking her forward until her the softness of her curves was molded to his slim frame.

“I… my ship…need to go…maybe tomorrow we can…sunrise…” Daryl babbled in fragments; words seemed entirely too difficult to manage while she was lost in his embrace, his eyes.

“Stay over,” Setzer said, his voice taut with intensity.

“Alright,” Daryl whispered.

Their lips came together slowly. It was only recently that flirtatious banter had amalgamated into lingering hugs which after time begat kissing. Such a simple thing, a kiss, but it was still so new and exciting that Daryl felt her heart pound in her chest.

Setzer had been her first kiss, and she was youthful enough to assume he’d be her last. They hadn’t put anything to words, still calling each other ‘friend’, though Setzer tended to slip into terms of endearment more and more frequently. But Daryl had felt since the day of the Falcon’s maiden voyage that her destiny was intertwined with his.

And if fate had other ideas? She’d change her fate and stay by his side.

One kiss blurred into other, lips opening and tongues exploring languidly. They stayed pressed close, Setzer’s arms around her waist, Daryl’s hands sliding along his back to cup his shoulders. When the need for oxygen triumphed and they broke apart to catch their breath, Daryl’s fingers tightened on Setzer’s shoulders, holding him in place when he had started to step back.

“Stay,” she implored, loosing her hold, giving him the choice.

He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. Daryl could feel the gentle puff of his breath on his face; it smelled like the swallow of wine he must have stolen when she wasn’t looking.

She rolled her eyes up to meet his, slipping her hands from his shoulders and sliding them around to his front. Pushing her palms along the planes of his chest, she drove them beneath his voluminous, heavy coat, catching up the fabric in her hands and pushing it down his arms until it fell to pool around their feet.

Daryl smiled shyly and knelt, spreading the coat out right there in the prow of the Blackjack.

“Stay,” Setzer said reverently, kneeling down opposite of her, on the other side of the coat-turned-bed.

They leaned forward and met in the middle, kisses grown more heated now, each brush of lips laden with promise. The air sizzled; if there was a way to contain the energy boiling between them, it would fuel both airships for a lifetime.

Since she’d already taken one step, it was easy to take another. Daryl undid the buttons of Setzer’s shirt, slipping it down his arms and casting it aside. She took a moment to admire him, haven’t truly had much opportunity to do so in the past. His skin was milk-pale despite all the sun exposure, and his torso practically gleamed in the moonlight. Setzer might not be terribly well-muscled, but his body suited her just fine.

The mind it was attached to was what had captivated her from the start.

“You have me at a disadvantage,” Setzer drawled, flicking a finger along the collar of her flight jacket.

Daryl lifted her chin. “So do something about it.”

Oh, _he did_.

Her flight jacket lived to tell the tale. The simple cotton shirt she’d worn beneath it did not, coming apart beneath his impatient hands.

She found it in her heart to forgive him when those clever hands cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples until they grew achingly hard.

Not one to be undone, she lavished attention on his neck, biting lightly at his collarbone each time he squeezed her.

Tumbling her back onto the softness of his discarded coat, Setzer lowered his mouth to her chest, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses between her breasts until she squirmed. He relented and sucked one nipple into his mouth, lifting a hand to toy with the other until the combined sensations had her writhing beneath him.

When he released her breast and moved to kiss her, Daryl turned the tables, rolling them so that she was on top. She ground down against him, excited to feel how hard he was beneath her. “Too many clothes.”

“You’ll have to get off me, darling.”

“I suppose.” She stood, unzipping her pants while meeting his eyes with a wicked smirk. Her earlier shyness had faded away, chased into the dark by the love and trust woven between them. 

Daryl watched as he took off his shoes and wriggled out of his trousers while still laying down, and she kicked off her boots so she could discard her own. Finally, they were completely, gloriously naked.

Both took a long moment to stare unabashed. But it was a short lived moment, and then Daryl was straddling Setzer again, both of them moaning as her slick folds rubbed against his straining erection.

Bowing forward, she kissed him again, and it was like coming home. The entire moment was perfect; how right it was that their first time should be like this, in the sky, under the stars, in their own little world. Flying was joy and freedom and excitement, and so was their love-play.

Setzer’s hands slid from her hair to her ass, fingertips digging into the lush curves and holding her in place as he bucked up against her. It made her cry out, the way his cockhead brushed against her opening and rubbed over her engorged clit.

She was so ready it was almost painful, but she didn’t want to rush this. Daryl tried to breathe, to slow the rapid cadence of her heart, to calm the fire burning in her blood.

“Don’t hold back on me now,” Setzer growled.

Daryl blinked nascent tears from her dark eyes and honed them to his, lambent and half-lidded. 

“Stay,” she said, as she pushed her thighs farther apart and rocked back until the tip of his dick was pressed just within her opening.

“I’m never leaving,” he groaned, the latter syllable of his final word ending in a strangled cry as Daryl slowly began to lower herself onto his shaft.

Daryl’s eyes fell closed from the intensity of the sensation. When she was fully seated against him, his entire hard length sheathed in her core, starbursts exploded behind her eyelids and a ragged sigh escaped through gritted teeth.

She’d never imagined she could feel so full, and his cock wasn’t even the half of it. Her heart was filled near to bursting; Daryl had never imagined in a thousand years feeling this deeply, caring for another person so much. As much as she longed to stay in this moment forever, Daryl knew that it too would fade away, so it was best to treasure it while it lasted.

And, an ending was nothing more than a beginning, anyway. They were young and in love - there was no limit on the memories they could make in the years to come.

Daryl opened her eyes and began to move. She started slowly, testing the waters. Going by the way Setzer moaned, it was working for him; Triad knew it was working for her. The way his dick curved caused it to rub against all the right places that she’d never known existed before tonight. Her favorite part was when she withdrew almost far enough for him to slip out of her. That heartbeat on the edge made her ache with longing each time, and when she lowered herself back down to take him in again, her inner walls tightened around his cock reflexively as if to keep him inside, to keep him close.

“If you keep doing that, I’m not going to last long,” Setzer warned.

“That’s okay,” Daryl said. “We have all night… we have our whole lives.”

Saying she moved faster was akin to calling a tornado a mild wind that had cropped up out of nowhere. Her hips pistoned rapidly, hands braced against his chest so firmly Daryl feared she’d leave behind bruises. But she couldn’t be bothered by it, not then. The faster she moved, the wetter she grew. It caused the friction to decrease, but she was able to take him even deeper it seemed, and it felt amazing. Grinning at him fiercely, sweating hair hanging in her face, she said one word.

“Stay.”

Daryl felt him tense beneath her, his thighs trembling under hers. When he screamed hoarsely, she assumed he’d reached his peak. That knowledge was just what she needed to tumble over the edge, shouting out incoherently as her pussy clamped around his cock in arrhythmic pulsations. After a while, it was too much, and she eased backward until his softening dick slipped out of her.

Bonelessly, Daryl slumped down to lay next to him, smiling when he slung an arm around her and pulled her close. She pressed her cheek to his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I love you,” he whispered so near to her that his lips tickled her earlobe.

“I love you, too,” she said, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Laying there in the aftermath of their first love-making, Daryl felt indescribably different - but still much the same. Feeling Setzer fall asleep beside her was another remarkable new experience, and one Daryl savored.

Who knew what adventures tomorrow would bring? Daryl snuggled closer as she began to slip into her own slumber. All she knew was that right now, right here, in this perfect moment she was indescribably happy.

Whatever tomorrow brought, they’d face it together, and make another memory to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Nothing motivates me to write more than feedback, so please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed. <3


End file.
